Lacing and tying a shoe may be a very formidable task for a young child, and teaching a child to perform this task is often time consuming, requiring a considerable amount of patience. Others have devised means for simplifying the lacing of the shoes, as by color coding, but there is lacking an effective device for teaching the complete operation of lacing and tying one's shoes.